Brakk
| introduced = Update 10.6 | notes = }} The Brakk is a small-scale shotgun type sidearm with high damage and good reload rate but with high recoil and low magazine size. It was initially an award for completing enough invasions during The Gradivus Dilemma. It has since been made a reward for defeating The Grustrag Three and now builds like so: '特征' 这把武器主要产生 伤害。 优势： *高伤害： **强力的 伤害 *良好的弹药效率 *高射速 *短换弹时间 *高弹片数量 劣势： *大后坐力 *相对较小的弹匣 *因为有距离衰减，对中远距离敌人效果不好 Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *The Brakk's infamously high DPS is due in part due to its very high fire rate. Due to its Semi-Auto trigger it may be impossible to reach it's maximum fire rate without alternative fire bindings * During the Gradivus Dilemma, if you have supported the Grineer more than the Corpus, this gun will come with an inventory slot and an Orokin Catalyst. If the Corpus was supported, this will be rewarded as a Blueprint instead, meaning a lack of the inventory slot and Orokin Catalyst. *When comparing pellet count, the Brakk is superior compared to the Strun (and a slight to its Wraith version), as the pistol has a very fast reload speed along with its initial damage mod Hornet Strike can benefit the Brakk easily through its polarity, making the Brakk a good alternative to the Strun Wraith. *Update 11.2.1 nerfed the Brakk in various areas. **Damage falloff was added and pellet spread was slightly increased, reducing its effective range. **Damage was slightly slanted towards Impact damage, making it slightly less effective against the Infested and the Grineer. *The damage listed is actually a combination of all the pellets' damage values. The actual damage per pellet, barring damage falloff, is 6.75 impact, 3.75 puncture, and 4.5 slash. ** Fires 10 pellets, each dealing varying physical damage for a total of 150 damage. *The Brakk is typically considered to be an upgraded Grineer version of the Bronco series with high critical chance, greater damage potential, more pellets per shot, and a larger magazine size. In addition it also has and Polarity slots, allowing it to accommodate powerful mods sooner. Tips * The Brakk, when modded with only a capped Lethal Torrent, fires faster than it is possible to click with a mouse. Binding to mousewheel down or another alternative will allow the weapon to deal maximum DPS. *The Brakk's critical and status stats make it viable for critical and/or proc-oriented builds. **High fire rate allows for fast application of statuses, such as Blast or Radiation. *A shotgun in the secondary weapon slot allows for several interesting weapon combinations, particularly primary weapons that are inconvenient/risky to use in close quarters (Ogris, Penta, Sniper Rifles and Bows). Trivia *The Brakk is a revolver-style pistol using buckshot rounds - a small scale shotgun. **The Brakk's cylinder rotates every time after it fires. Curiously the player can fire the Brakk very rapidly before the cylinder even finishes rotating. *The Brakk appears to have a custom reload animation, but oddly, the Warframe appears to insert an object into the pistol grip. Its reload sound is similar to that of a Bronco. *The Corpus counterpart for the The Gradivus Dilemma is the Detron. Had the Corpus won the Dilemma the Detron would have been rewarded instead. *General Sargas Ruk gives this weapon to those who supported him and the Grineer in the Gradivus Dilemma with a message: "The way you fight, we cannot grow this in a test tube. You are a true warrior. I need more warriors like you. Continue to fight for me, there is more where this came from." **It would seem that Sargas Ruk has grown an attachment to the Tenno who supported him. Speculations of Sargas Ruk's relationships rises at this point. *The gun is described as a "semi-auto handcannon" of Grineer design. Colloquially, a "hand cannon" often refers to an extremely powerful pistol chambered for a high caliber cartridge such as .50 S&W Magnum or .50 Action Express. *The word "Brakk" may be translated from Grineer to English as "Break", due to its sustained ability to deliver powerful blasts against its targets. Media See also *The Gradivus Dilemma, the event that introduced this gun. *Detron, the Corpus counterpart. *Bronco, a similar pocket shotgun sidearm. *The Grustrag Three, the group that drops this weapon's parts. Category:Event Reward Category:Grineer Category:Single Sidearm Category:Secondary Weapons Category:更新10 Category:Weapons Category:副武器